


Together

by bi_habibi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_habibi/pseuds/bi_habibi
Summary: “Yeah, you’ve got me. I’ll take care of you,” Sokka murmured, as he ran his hands through Zuko’s hair.Zuko hummed, then sighed, “It’s rotten work.”Sokka stopped running his hands through Zuko’s hair and cupped Zuko’s face, “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	Together

Zuko rubbed his eyes and groaned, the scrolls on his desk were beginning to all blur together. The sun had gone down a long time ago, so his office was only lit by the flames burning from the candles surrounding him. He was tired, so tired. 

Running a country after being the cause of a one hundred year war was not easy. 

The knock on the door pulled him out of his daze.

“Come in,” Zuko said.

Aang opened the door and bowed, “Flameo Firelord Hotman.”

Zuko resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, “You don’t have to bow Aang, and please...don’t call me that. And no one says flameo!”

Aang grinned and stood back up.

“We missed you at dinner,” Aang said.

“I know, I’m sorry, I just...the amount of shit I’m trying to learn. It’s just a lot,” Zuko grumbled.

Aang walked over to Zuko’s desk and grabbed all the scrolls and piled them into his arms, discarding them to the bookshelf. Zuko started to open his mouth to argue, but the airbender already had grabbed his arm and was dragging him out of his office. Zuko muttered some complaints under his breath, but let himself be dragged to the kitchen. 

The kitchen was filled with a lot of yelling. Zuko immediately saw Toph and Katara arguing about something, while Suki and Ty Lee were flanking Sokka on either side, backs turned to him, at the stove.

“You’re gonna burn it,” Suki said.

“I am not!” Sokka retorted.

“Are you sure about that?” Ty Lee giggled.

“Shut up!” Sokka groaned.

The smell of burning food filled the air.

“Told you so,” Suki said.

Aang cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him and Zuko. They all had the same shit-eating grin on their faces suddenly.

“Flameo Firelord Hotman!” they said in unison, bowing.

Zuko seriously considered banishing them from the palace in that moment. Aang was doubled over from laughing next to him. They all stopped bowing and Toph walked over, giving Zuko a punch to the arm before linking her arm with his.

“C’mon Sparky, you need to eat dinner,” she said, forcing Zuko to sit in one of the chairs.

Katara set a cup of tea in front of him, smiling. Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee had returned to cooking whatever it had been, trying to salvage it. Toph and Aang were bickering in the seats next to him. Zuko watched his friends with a smile on his face. There was a noise behind and Zuko turned.

“Mai!” he said.

Mai gave him a soft smile, and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

“Ty Lee told me you skipped dinner, keep this up and I’ll hold a knife to you to make you eat,” she whispered in his ear.

Zuko chuckled, “Yeah, okay.”

Mai walked over to the stove, “What’s burning?”

“Listen!” Sokka said, “I’m trying okay?”

Mai snorted, “Move over, let me do it.”

“I can do it!” Sokka whined.

“No, you really can’t,” Mai said.

Sokka huffed and dejectedly sat down on the other side of Zuko. He crossed his arms and pouted. Zuko rolled his eyes.

“Have you ever tried making Fire Nation food before?” Zuko asked.

“No, but how hard could it be?” Sokka muttered.

Zuko snorted. Mai set down a plate in front of Zuko and ruffled his hair. Zuko swatted her hand away. Suki, Ty Lee and Mai all waved goodbye to Zuko, saying they were heading to bed. Zuko didn’t blame them, it _was_ late. He was surprised any of them had still been up. Zuko started eating and smiled, the food was perfect. Aang yawned next to him, his head on Katara’s shoulders. Toph was already asleep, her feet perched on the table as she leaned back in the chair on the other side of Aang. 

“Alright, I think it's time for bed,” Katara said, shaking Toph awake.

Toph grumbled something, but her and Aang followed Katara out of the kitchen.

It was now just Zuko and Sokka. Sokka was looking at Zuko, smiling, one of his arms propped up on the table, his face in his hand. Zuko raised his eyebrow at him.

“What are you looking at?”

“You,” Sokka said.

Zuko’s heart skipped a beat, “Why?”

“You’re doing so much. And you’re trying so hard. I’m proud of you, buddy.”

Zuko blinked at him, dumbfounded.

“But you _are_ working yourself to an early death, you need to take breaks. And take care of yourself.”

“I don’t need to take care of myself, I need to fix my country,” Zuko replied.

Sokka snorted. He pushed the plate away from Zuko and shifted Zuko’s chair so Zuko was facing him completely.

“You _do_ need to take care of yourself in order to fix your country. And you’re not alone in this. You’ve got your friends here. You’ve got me.” Sokka said, looking very serious.

Zuko felt his throat go dry, “I’ve got you?”

Sokka moved off his chair, and into Zuko’s lap. Zuko felt his heartbeat pick up, very fast. 

“Yeah, you’ve got me. I’ll take care of you,” Sokka murmured, as he ran his hands through Zuko’s hair.

Zuko hummed, then sighed, “It’s rotten work.”

Sokka stopped running his hands through Zuko’s hair and cupped Zuko’s face, “Not to me. Not if it’s you.”

Sokka pressed his lips against Zuko. The kiss was soft and sweet. When Sokka pulled away, Zuko felt like he was going to burst. 

Zuko knew _he was safe, and he was loved._

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr @bi-suki!


End file.
